The A Team
by amanda2887
Summary: The Conclusion to 'The Vanishing'-The family deals with the aftermath. At times, they've all had their moments were they were anything but ok...


Wow, first off I was disappointed that Marcus couldn't be redeemed but I did enjoy the finale and I'm sad to see the show end. At times the show had it's cheesy moments, but I enjoyed this show more than I ever thought I would. I really hope Adam and Leo make an appearance on the new show, even if it's one episode, it'll be nice to see them back together. Tomorrow is my birthday so I had this written and just had to get it out in regards to the finale. It was sad seeing it end, but off to a new adventure. It'll be exciting seeing what the Elite Force brings. Enjoy! It's one of my longest ones...but there were too many character emotions I wanted to get across.

* * *

It truly was an unforgettable night. They were all overjoyed with Tasha's pregnancy news. Although, Bree was over the moon at the announcement that she would be getting a sister. The boys were all looking forward to having a little sister to protect and watch over. As they all lamented over the past few years, they realized they had all grown up...Adam included. While most kids their age were worrying about the drama that high school held or what college they were going to go to, the Davenport kids were out saving the world.

Marcus was once a friend, who they later discovered was actually their brother, but that's a whole other story. That night as they all settled in while Donald and Douglas worked on their bionic chips that Giselle destroyed, they all reflected on how far they had come. For the first time that night, Daniel really felt like part of the family. Adam,Bree, Chase and Leo loved telling Daniel the stories of high school and missions while their chips were being worked on.

"You know they're not going to like this, right?" Douglas whispered to his brother "You going to tell them now?"

Donald looked over at his children, because even though Douglas was technically their father, Donald earned the right of being called their father. His kids were always a team, up until Leo the only human interaction they even had was with each other. Thinking back to it, Donald regretted how he handled things. They were children, they didn't deserve to be locked up like lab rats. Adam and Chase were typical brothers who fought and argued, but in the end would go to hell and back for each other. Bree, although she probably wouldn't admit it out loud, was blessed to have her brothers. When Leo came along, he truly showed the kids how to live outside the lab. They were a family: united and together they were a strong team.

"I know, Douglas. They will learn to accept it, and it's not goodbye."Donald tried to hush the conversation, he didn't want to ruin the family time the kids were having. "Let them have tonight."

When Douglas and Donald finally finished their chips, it was a relief when they discovered the upgrade worked successfully.

"Hey Chase, let me make sure my strength still works!" Adam said as he chased Chase around the lab.

"Well, this never gets old." Bree said jokingly to Daniel and Leo.

It felt so good being the Top Dog once more.

"Hey, let's go watch a movie!" Daniel exclaimed. Yes, it was late, but who could sleep? The adrenaline was still pumping in all their veins.

They all chose a comedy because with the day they had, they all needed a laugh. A reminder that you still need to laugh, that life isn't all dark and gloom. Donald knew that Douglas was right, the kids weren't going to be ok with this new change; they had always been together and now they would have to be split apart. He made a mental note to let the kids decide who would go back to the academy and who would go on to this new project.

Tasha glanced at the clock, "Wow, look at the time. I want you all in bed." The boys groaned, Bree was already start to nod off. "You've all had a rough day and you should get some rest."

"Rough would probably be an understatement." Chase quietly muttered to Douglas who was sitting beside him on the couch.

"I can't believe you all have to go back tomorrow. It was so nice having you all back." Tasha lovingly embraced each of them as they geared toward the elevator.

"Speak for yourself!" Eddy sneared.

"Eddy!" Donald angrily replied to their house security system.

While everyone headed to their respectable rooms, the trio got on their elevators each lost in their own thoughts. Chase was shocked when Adam asked the simplest question as they got off the elevator. "Do you think we'll ever have somewhat of a normal life?"

Bree placed a hand on her older brother's shoulder"Adam, nothing about us is normal. I thought we already established that. I mean people already know we have bionics, it's who we are. Besides, you normal?"

"No, I mean we're about to have a sister which I think is cool, but do you ever think we'll just be ok?" Adam tried to find the words. Truthfully, earlier he talked about retirement and was half-jokedly discussing the topic but in some way he was serious. He loved saving others and helping but he was tired of others trying to hurt his family. He was sick of people trying to kill them.

Chase was never the best at deciphering Adam, honestly that was a task itself, but Adam had a point. There would be other Giselle's and Krane's. "I don't think we'll ever be truly ok. We just know that we'll always be there for each other."

"Yeah, I mean look at what we've all been through together." Bree once more took in the lab, it had a lifetime of memories. "I love you two."

The trio shared a quick family hug before they each headed to their capsules. "Remember those superhero movies Leo was always watching?" the two slowly nodded wondering where Chase was going with this. "I mean wasn't it a quote in one of those movies about "great power comes great responsibility?"

"Oh yeah that was Spiderman! Chase, none of our bionics though allows us to climb walls."Adam playfully teased.

"Yes. But I think what all those movies were telling us was that we have these powers and we've got a big responsibility to helping others. Maybe we'll never be ok. Thinking earlier of when Giselle burned our chips, I don't know who we are without our bionics."

"Well you'd still be Chase." Bree rolled her eyes at her brother's response."Just maybe not as annoying"

"He means that we have a big responsibility now that we're going to have a little sister. A little sister who won't have bionics, a little sister we'll need to protect. We're a family and family means we-"

Both boys finished her sentence "stick together."

"Exactly. Besides, now the students are all trained and upgraded. I think this means less work for us."

"Yeah, goodnight you guys." Adam replied as he watched his brother and sister enter their capsules. Maybe fine was never a word that they would use in regards to how they're doing or feeling but they were heroes. And just like that movie 'With great Power comes great responsibility.'

* * *

That night should have been a peaceful night for everyone in the house: unfortunately it wasn't.

Tasha was relieved that once more her family was ok, but considering how old Leo was now and recent events with her family, it definitely brought a little fear in her bringing a baby in the world. She prayed that she didn't offend the kids earlier when she said "bionic freaks". She loved them all. She only meant, she wanted her baby girl to be brought up with a normal childhood. She certainly was not 'fine' with Leo going on those missions, especially when she fully grasped the danger in those missions. But, she would be lying if she didn't say she was proud of those kids-all of them. When she heard about Adam's close call in space and when Chase got kidnapped by Giselle and then there was the time the bridge nearly collapsed with her whole family stuck in that limo-if they could all retire and live life normally she would be perfectly fine with that. But when she rolled over in the bed to face Donald, she knew he had other plans for the kids...and part of her was not 'fine' with this. She rubbed her small pregnant bump and made a silent promise that she would do her best to give her the best childhood and chance for normalcy that she could get. When Leo injured his ankle, she realized that the missions were dangerous: the only thing she could do was pray that her baby girl would have her brothers and sister in her life: alive and well. Was it wishful thinking to wish that the kids could retire and have a normal life?

When Giselle taunted him earlier with his children's pained screams, he felt completely powerless. Yes, they were Douglas' kids. But he also wishes he could have done things differently. He wishes he could have let the kids have a normal childhood. I mean he was so young when he took those kids in that the thought of them calling him 'Dad' scared him, so he taught them to call him: Mr. Davenport . Anytime one called him "Dad" it always threw him for a loop. With everything that happened with the kids, what if he couldn't protect his daughter? I mean Adam's heart stopped up in space, Bree had been thrown around like a rag doll from Marcus and Krane, Chase got kidnapped by Giselle and nearly died himself by the Incapacitor. Leo, had two freak accidents that forced him into getting a bionic arm and leg. How in the world could he manage to keep his daughter safe when he so often failed his kids? Was he really doing the right thing breaking up the kids? I mean an Elite Force was something made for movies...It wasn't that he doubted the kids, it's just they had always been together, how would they do apart? Would they understand it was for the best? Or would they resent him? He would forever be grateful to Leo for teaching him that they were kids and not bionic soldiers. They were meant for great things but they were also meant to be kids. His kids had way too many close calls and his only thought that night was how he failed them. When he told Eddy about Tasha's pregnancy and how it was going to be a girl, Eddy annoyingly told him "Don't fail her too!" Donald knew it was Eddy's nature but his words stung and for the first time he was not "fine"." Although he had been told in the past that he was quite a narcissist, he had to give himself credit for how those kids turned out. He pushed that negative thought out of his mind, those kids are smarter and stronger then I give them credit for. This will be a good thing and it's not goodbye...

Daniel was overwhelmed as he slept in his Uncle Donald's huge mansion. Everything was like a dream, the past 24 hours were definitely like a dream. The thought that he was a hero took even himself for surprise. When his Dad said Marcus was his brother, confusion was drawn all over his face. Douglas later explained on the way to Donald's how he wasn't that great in the beginning and how tonight wasn't so much for the kids but because of him. When Douglas explained how he dated Giselle and how he created Marcus with the purpose of having him befriend Adam, Bree and Chase only to trap the kids...Daniel was originally disgusted. But that night, his brothers and sister told them how much Douglas had changed-for the best. It felt so good being a hero, his adoptive family would never understand, but for the first time he felt like he belonged somewhere. Tonight, certainly was scary, but if anything he learned the value of family and even made a friend with Bob at the academy. He still loved his adoptive family, but his new family was awesome. Thankfully, his dad chose the right side but hearing about the showdown between Marcus and the kids, and this Krane guy-he would lying if he said that his bionic life didn't scare him. But he was thankful for the family he had to share the journey with. And it was good to hear for once someone saying how proud of you they are.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel-never in his life did he ever think he would be blessed with four great kids. Since Donald raised Adam, Bree,and Chase he can't take credit for how they turned out. But he certainly was proud of them-all their missions, all their successes. Even without their bionics, they outsmarted Giselle. Donald had told him about what happened in space and once more he felt partly to blame because he brought Krane into their lives. Earlier Donald discussed with him the idea of Douglas staying on at the academy with more of a charge role. It was so good to hear that he finally earned his family's trust. True, he was always the bad boy, and truthfully he would never be a saint...but Donald was right it was better for the kids to save the world rather then destroy it. With all the good the kids have done, Douglas took pride knowing it was his research that got them there and all the good the bionics did. It pained him though tonight seeing Giselle torture his family. For a brief moment, he could have swore Marcus was willing to turn over to the good side. It bothered him how much he had failed his kids: all of them. They were all grown up, least now he could finally be a parent to Daniel at least. Chase was like in him some ways, Bree and Adam moreso considered him the cool Uncle as opposed to a father figure. Marcus was another story: he truly failed Marcus. After all he was right, he did abandon Marcus when the building collapsed. It was sad that Marcus was unable to redeem himself, but what was worse was that Marcus died with so much hate. Tonight was almost one of those nights where he lost it all, but thankfully it was another chance for him. He brought Krane and Giselle into their lives and that right there taught him that good does triumph evil.

Maturity was never his strong suit. But one thing that was for sure was he would do anything for his brothers and sister. As the oldest, he had a title: the protector. Yes, he teased Chase and liked to throw him around, but isn't that what brothers do? It meant the world to him when they got back from space and Chase told him how proud he was of him. He was never one to look for acceptance, he knew who he was but it meant more to him then he could ever imagine when Chase said those words to him. The pain when Giselle destroyed their chips was nothing like what he experienced in space, but it was pure hell when his strength was gone. I mean without his strength he was just a goofball. It was his job to protect his siblings and the students and he couldn't get them out of there. If anyone ever asked he would deny it, but what happened in space definitely still gave him nightmares. Mission Creek was home and would forever be home, but there was something about the academy that just made him feel like he found somewhere he belonged. Bob was basically a younger version of himself and it was good to finally find a friend who he could relate to. In regards to everything that had happened to them this year, it certainly was a whirlwind. Yes, he was dumb most times and naive but what was so wrong with the world that people wanted to destroy it and feel the need to control others? All he was implying earlier was he loved saving and helping others, but he was tired of the almost deaths. He was tired of seeing his family in peril. With that, he was anything but 'fine'. Still, he was the protector and Bree, Chase,Leo, Daniel and his new baby sister all depended on him. But it was also his job to be the one to make them all laugh. Being the oldest had it's perks.

Finally, a sister! I mean changing diapers isn't a sister duty, is it? Rubbing my neck, I'm reminded of how awful that flash was. When I first destroyed my chip, I thought a normal life was what I needed/what I wanted. Our bionics and our missions are who we are though. This isn't a training technique, this is a 'I grew up with brothers and there is no way I'll ever be a damsel in distress' kind of girl. She rubbed her tired eyes and glanced at her sleeping brothers, they were all there-safe and sound. She truly had no idea what she would do without them. They truly were her best friends. When Adam's vitals showed a flatline, it felt like her own heart stopped. When they thought Chase died on Giselle's table, she was once more angered at how she failed her brother. They were a team...their hurts are your hurts. She silently prays when her new sister comes she can teach her the girly things but she can also teach her to be strong, like her brothers taught her.

When Adam says 'settle down you were never that impressive to begin with', he knows he's joking. But of course being the blunt of the jokes is what he's used to. His family will never really appreciate his smarts, but strangely he's ok with it. He knows who he is and he knows all the good he's done. Douglas suggested reprogramming Marcus to be good, his first thought was absolutely not. Thinking back to Sebastian, fear kicks in and he's not sure he can handle another betrayal. Marcus did too much damage to this family to begin with. It's nice being back home, so much has happened: some good, some bad. True it didn't really work out, but he found a girl who was interested in him for who he was and not because of his bionics. He got a presidential award for his missions, and nothing feels more rewarding then that. He got a new brother who turned out to be pretty cool and in a few months will be getting a new sister. But with the good, there is always bad: they fought Krane, Giselle and Marcus again and once more they proved that good does win. The close call with Adam made him realize how much Adam really meant to him, and Bree was her annoying self but those two were his best friends. When Leo was under Gao's mind control, it was frightening. Leo may be a heavy sleeper but since that day he could tell that it still bothered him. He hated that obsolete feeling when everyone got the upgrade and he didn't, but now he feels stronger than ever. Adam was right they'll never be 'just okay' but that's a price they have to pay. Whatever this year brings him, he'll be ready for it. Considering all they've dealt with, it's made them all stronger.

When Leo first met Adam, Bree and Chase, he thought bionics were the coolest thing...and to be honest he still thinks so. However, it's not cool when someone hijacks your mind and tries to have you destroy your family. The dark circles under his eyes tell a story that he'll never get over it. Saving them all from that room was his moment just like when he saved them from the limo accident. It was powering proving to his family that he was worth something. To the kids at school he was just Dooley, the dorky kid that Trent loved to pick on. But at the academy, he found his place. Being bionic definitely had comparison to the superheroes in the movies, there IS a price to pay but the feeling you get makes it worth it.

* * *

The next morning when they all wake up they know that in time the family will all heal with everything that happened to them. Daniel and Douglas return to the academy and on weekends, Daniel goes back home to his adoptive family. Adam and Leo make the decision to go back to the academy and help with the transitioning of the students and continue on with the missions.

Daniel bonds with Adam and Leo and the two share war stories with Daniel about some of their missions. Daniel gets a laugh at Leo and Adam and his family's adventures and even misadventures. Bob groans when he discovers Bree didn't return with them, but he manages to bring Adam out of his slump. Adam realizes that whatever Chase and Bree are doing they'll be ok because they have each other and they know that he's only one call away. For the first time since they were gone, Adam and Leo both finally smile again when they realize they're exactly where they belong.

One day, three visitors come to the Davenport house and suddenly this mission/this new team makes sense. Kaz, Skylar and Oliver are the new members of this new team: Mr. Davenport calls it the Elite Force:Superhero Powers combines with bionic powers. They aren't Adam or Leo, but a friendship begins to form. New friends start to make life easier. Chase and Bree understand the risks with this new team and once more rolls her eyes when Chase asks the question "I still get to be mission leader, right?"

Bree scoffs at that statement "Great even as a new team, he still wants to boss everyone around."

"Bree" Donald warned, he looked over at Chase"That's something you guys will work out together."

The Elite Force is brought two new enemies: Roman and Riker. Chase and Bree move to their new headquarters a penthouse in Centium City. It's a long way from home, but they still keep in contact with Adam, Daniel and Leo. Kaz has his moments and disagrees with Chase's direction with the team but they eventually learn to work together. Kaz at times reminds him of Adam and it's nice for Bree to have a friend who's a girl on the team. Skylar and Bree got off to a rough start last time, but now they've proven to be best friends. Oliver is a nice addition to the team.

Soon they will returning home to welcome their new sister to the world and it'll be good to see Adam, Leo and Daniel again. Each team shares their mission dangers, but they are each where they belong. It wasn't goodbye, they still talk on the phone, text each other constantly. They just don't see each other like they used to.

Bree's words still bring them all comfort because it was the truth then and it still is today. " _No matter where we are, we will always be a team."_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, please comment...Considering this was the finale I definitely wanted to end it right. So hopefully, I did it ok. Let me know! Can't wait for March 2...still hoping Adam and Leo at one point or another make an appearance, even if it's checking in. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
